


Warnings that Should be Included in Demonics Texts

by vinniebatman



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman





	Warnings that Should be Included in Demonics Texts

Over the past decade, the Scoobies had spread out over the world. But eventually, they had all returned and settled in southern California. Willow lived in L.A., her focus centered on locating any new Slayers and protecting the demonic neutral zone L.A. had become. Oddly, the City of Angels was now the top safe haven for demons, primarily the peaceful ones. Willow and Lorne had brokered the treaty, and gradually, Angel had regained Lorne's friendship. Xander was also living in L.A., helping out the reformed Angel Investigations when he wasn't doing repairs at the local Slayer house. All of the Slayers viewed Xander with such awe, and despite all he'd accomplished, Xander still couldn't accept the adoration and often met up with Angel and Spike. Despite the difficulties and distrust that would occasionally surface between the three of them, the knew each other and held no false illusions. Buffy lived in Orange County with her husband and family, teaching the new Slayers in L.A. while spending her mornings and nights with her family. It was her happy medium. Amazingly, her driving skills attracted no attention on the L.A. freeways. And any longing Angel had felt for her had died long ago. He still considered her a close and dear friend, but she wasn't the same girl he'd once loved, and he wasn't the man she'd fallen for. Giles had recently moved to Malibu for his semi-retirement, though no one believed he would every fully retire. Dawn was now the head of the Council and despite being based in London, she spent nearly half the year in the area, staying with Buffy or Willow. And every so often, a few of them would get together for an old-fashioned patrol and hunt down any demons that broke the treaty. This time, it was a Smaht demon.

As they move through the dark alley, Angel's kept trying to focus on the dark unknown before them. Behind him, he could hear Xander and Spike bickering. The further they moved from the main road and the streetlights, the louder Spike and Xander got. It finally got to him. As Angel sharply spun around, Willow jumped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"For the love of all things Holy and unholy, would you two just shut the hell up?" Angel yelled, arms flung wide. Spike and Xander stared at him. After a second's pause, they turned to each other and smiled, before returning their attention to Angel. Grinning, they answered Angel's rhetorical question.

"No."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Angel began counting backwards from 100. The tip for controlling one's anger suggested counting down from 10, but with Spike and Xander, Angel always needed to count back from 100. Somewhere in the vicinity of 37, his anger receded. Opening his eyes, he looked at the two again, noting their irritating smiles. Just as he prepared to turn away from them, their eyes widened with horror. Right as their voices raised in warning, something sharp pierced his torso. As the world began to fade away, he could hear everyone yelling as Willow's body flared white with magic. Soon, a strong lethargy pulled at him, tugging him down into the darkness.

******

Taking a deep breath, Angel pulled the scent of lavender and vanilla inside his lungs. As he moved, Willow arched her body, pressed her pert breasts against his chest, arching her throat against him mouth. Angel opened his mouth and began sucking on the bite mark that showed his claim. His mouth garnered the desired reactions and soon Willow was moaning his name as her fingernails clawed at his shoulders.

"Please Angel," she begged.

"Please what?" he murmured, moving his mouth up to bite at her earlobe. Willow let out a frustrated whine, but Angel's only response was to slide one hand between her legs. His brushed his fingertips at the lips of her sex, her flesh slick with desire.

"Please...."

"Please what?" Angel asked again before pressing his mouth to hers. Her lips parted under his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. It still amazed him, the things she allowed him to do to her body, the things she would do. But despite the countless hours they'd spent tasting and studying each other, her pale skin still would still blush when he wanted her to speak. Pulling away, he smiled down at her.

"Please what, Willow? Please kiss your chin?" he asked, dropping a quick peck on her chin.

"Or," he murmured, sliding down the bed until his mouth was even with her breasts, "please suck your nipples?"

"Oh goddess," she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut as his mouth latched on to one of her nipples. His rolled the hard tip between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. She tangled her fingers in the sheets, her knuckles white. After teasing her breast, Angel freed his mouth again.

"Or did you mean please finger me?" he asked, sliding one finger inside of her. Willow arched her back as Angel pumped his finger in and out of her channel, his thumb pressing her clit in a circular motion. He moved his mouth and started to suck on her other breast, his lips and teeth eventually centering on her nipple. Her voice flowed over him as she cried out wordlessly rocking her body between his hand and his mouth. Pulling away from her, Angel settled on his knees, pulling his finger from the wet heat of her core.

"No!" Willow cried, her voice breaking. Angel only grinned down at her, sliding his finger into his mouth. He sucked hard, cleaning her juices from his skin and savoring her taste. She whined high in her chest, her bright green eyes nearing tears as her body cried out for release. Slipping his finger from his mouth, Angel reached out and grasped her knees, positioning her legs on either side of his body. His arms kept moving, spreading her legs wider until she was completely bared to gaze.

"What do you want, Willow? Say it," he growled. "Say it!"

He needed to hear her beg for his mouth on her body, affirm it was him that she needed.

"Do want me to eat you out, baby? Is that it?" he growled, his voice louder as his hands slid up her thighs until her fingers were so near where she wanted them. As he'd hoped, her desire overrode her bashfulness.

"Yes! Angel, please! Eat me, fuck me!" she sobbed. "Just please let me come!"

Snarling, he practically dove between her legs. He buried his face in her cunt, he pushed his tongue inside her. He plunged it in and out of her in a fashion he planned to do with his cock very soon. As Willow began keening and her muscles began to tremble, Angel moved his mouth up. He slipped two fingers into her and curled them, then sucked on her clit. Willow shrieked as she came, her body writhing against the sheets. Gently, he pulled his fingers from her and moved back onto his haunches, his eyes riveted to the site of her lax muscles occasionally trembling the aftermath of her orgasm. Grasping her hips, he easily lifted her slight form. As he lowered her onto his cock, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh goddess," she breathed, the noise a prayer of thanks as he filled her. But Angel didn't waste any time as he began to quickly move her up and down on his cock. Only seconds later, high breaths began to puff out of Willow's lips as a second orgasm began to curl inside of her. The scent of her desire intensified and Angel squeezed his eyes shut and groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his cock deeper into her body. Angel looked into Willow's face, her hair falling around her as she began to rock. He reached up with one hand and tucked her hair behind one ear.

"So beautiful, _mo chroí_ , so perfect," he murmured, his voice soft and filled with worship. Willow's eyelids fluttered shut as she shivered. She opened her eyes again and smiled at him.

"I love you, Angel," she whispered.

"I love you too, Willow."

As pressure built inside, Angel lowered his hand between their bodies and began rubbing at her clit. Willow began to whimper and arched her back. Angel sank his teeth into his claim mark, the mark that made Willow his for eternity. Willow's legs tightened around him as she wailed out her completion, her body milking him perfectly. Willow's love and desire for him flowed through her blood and into his mouth and Angel felt his orgasm surge through his body with the force of an explosion. Pulling his mouth from her throat, he roared out her name.

*****

With an visually imperceptible twitch, Angel suddenly woke. His head felt thick, as though swathed in cotton. As his mind and body slowly came online, he felt his hand wrapped around his softening cock, come splattered across his chest and belly. His bed sheets were tangled around his feet, his body bare. And the gauze around his chest equaled the familiar bandaging of a wound. Opening his eyes, he suddenly froze.

Willow stood at the foot of the bed, her face red as her eyes were glued to the floor.

"Willow?" he rasped. Angel frowned. His voice was dry and thick; he'd been yelling.

"Oh God," he whispered, his plea hoarse. "Did I say... things?" he finished with a grimace.

Willow's head nodded quickly before she let loose a string of babble unlike any Angel had heard before. "Yeah. Um, I've got a thing to do, with the Slayers. It's Tuesday so there are things to plan and do. Lots of things to do. Tuesday kinds of things that doing. Not doing doing, like how teenage guys mean doing, but doing like, hitting things, though guys does say 'hit it,' but that's not what I mean and I'm going to go."

With that said, she quickly fled the room.

Angel relaxed into the mattress, whimpering. God, she'd heard everything, all his talk about... eating and... everything. And he was hard again. Really hard. Angel groaned, wrapping his hand around his cock. As he move his hand up and down his shaft, he sank into the images from his dream, the ways it felt to be inside her. Taking a deep breath, he groaned once more, and then everything seemed to stop, as though the world seemed to have paused in its orbit. Because on top of the smell of dusty furniture, dirtied clothes, Angel's release and his blood, was the scent of Willow's arousal, thick and heavy in the air. Arching his back, he came once more, screaming Willow's name.


End file.
